


Balcony Love

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff. </p>
<p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony Love

“Hey Baby…”

John is smiling as he moves in behind her, looping his arms around her lightly. She has pulled her hair up and back, off her neck and away from her face. She is almost smiling as she leans into the balcony, still dressed in her clothing from last night. He is still wearing his suit, although it is wrinkled now. She seems content and he smiles as he kisses her shoulder. 

“What a great view…”

She half-murmurs the words and he finds himself smiling, kissing her shoulder again. 

“I think I got the better one.”

She blushes and he can’t help but laugh a little.

“You are so cute when you blush…”

“Is that why you forever keep being sweet?”

“No, that’s because I love you.”

“I love you too John.”

He smiles, kissing her shoulder one last time. 

“I know baby.”


End file.
